Sara: Un mundo apocalíptico
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: La última vez que se vio calmada… Esa vez fue unas horas antes de que el infierno se desatara en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, antes era una adolescente como todas pero ahora su mundo era invadido por un apocalispsis zombie, Sarah juntos con sus amigos encontraran la manera de sobrevivir...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el mundo apocalíptico.**

Su día empezó como cualquier otro, su ventana dejaba ver los pocos rayos de sol que entraban en la habitación, estos se postraban en la chica de cabellos rubios, esto la estremeció e hizo que despertara. La chica froto sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el espejo, pudo ver su figura era delgada y esto no le molestaba, ya llevaba practicando el deporte que más amaba por más de 15 años, ya era una adolescente y como tal todo cambiaba.

Esa había sido la última vez que vio su figura…

La última vez que se vio calmada…

La chica salió de su casa, llevaba su uniforme puesto, era simple: una falda de cuadros y una camisa blanca. Era lunes por lo cual llevaba falda, su peinado era igual; una coleta con un moño, por otro lado su vida era normal: era buena estudiante, hija y amiga, su familia era normal y económicamente estaba estable, su nombre: Sarah Hendrick.

Solo una adolecente más en este mundo, eso era lo que pensaba, de pronto vio que el autobús se acercaba por lo que hizo la seña de parada, subió y se sentó para ver el paisaje por la ventana. No era gran cosa solo gente caminando, carros y alguno que otro árbol. Ella vivía en los Ángeles por lo que era una ciudad grande, antes del desastre.

Bajo del autobús y se dirigió a su escuela, llena de estudiantes como ella, no era popular por lo que estaba feliz con ello, lo único que pensaba acerca de ese tipo de personas eran que no tenían cerebro, a veces se comparaba con ello, y siempre salía ganando. Las únicas personas que valían la pena (además de su familia) eran sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos.

Se apresuró a no llegar tarde, tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro, nadie había notado su presencia por lo que esto la tranquilizo, busco con la mirada a sus amigos y ahí estaban, platicando como siempre.

Alex:-No seas tonto Zac, eso no se ve de esa manera, además, es más complicado de lo que crees-

Él era Alex el mejor amigo de Sarah, ya llevaban conociéndose desde pequeños por lo tal eran inseparables, pero algo lo había atormentado toda su vida: estar enamorado de Sarah.

Alex tenía el cabello castaño, estaba sin peinar y se veía bien, sus ojos verdes, pesaba 70 kilogramos y media 1.80, su personalidad: solo ser él.

Por otro lado estaba Zac, el típico chico con descuidado por las notas de su escuela, tenía el pelo pelirrojo y sus ojos eran cafés, media 1.81 y pesaba de igual forma que si amigo. El mismo se consideraba el 'don juan' de la preparatoria pero la realidad era otra: nadie lo notaba, a excepción Sarah por eso le gustaba. A él le gustaba un poco la chica, por la sola razón de ser ella misma con él.

Zac:-Tu eres el que está mal, oh ¡mira llego tu chica!-

Dijo señalando a la rubia.

Alex:-¡Cállate!-

Sarah:-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal les va?- tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

Alex:-Hola Sarah, ¿bien y a ti?-

Zac:-Que hay linda-

Sarah:-¡No me digas así!-

Zac:-Lo siento, es solo por hacer enojar a tu galán- dijo guiñando el ojo hacia Alex.

Alex:*se sonroja* que tonto eres-

Zac:-Gracias-

Los tres chicos seguían charlando acerca de diversos temas, ellos tres siempre la pasaban bien a pesar de las bromas de Zac hacia Alex. Y así paso el día, las clases comenzaron y los pensamientos de la chica se iluminaban, ella se sentaba en medio, podía ver hacia la ventana, esto siempre lo disfrutaba porque así era donde podía distraerse.

De vez en cuando le llamaban la atención por estar distraída pero esto no le importaba, solo eran cosas sin importancia.

Llego la hora de receso, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a la cafetería, siempre estaba llena, siempre con filas, siempre con ese olor raro. Todo junto en una sola habitación, a veces era insoportable, y ahí se encontraba ella, llevaba su comida en una bolsa de papel como cualquier otro.

Sus dos amigos y ella se sentaron en una mesa: siempre la misma del rincón.

Zac:-¿Por qué siempre nos sentamos en esta mesa?-miraba a su alrededor y a sus amigos.

Alex:-Por que las demás mesas están llenas de gente popular, y como vez nosotros somos los in-populares, las personas que más odian, a las que molestan e incluso abusan-

Sarah:-Como detesto a esa gente-mordía su sándwich-

Zac:-Al menos los tengo a ustedes chicos, son como mis hermanos-

El comentario del chico hizo sonreír a los otros dos, y así siguieron charlando; cuando de pronto unas pequeñas balas metálicas atravesaron las ventanas del comedor, las balas tenían un aspecto extraño, no eran como cualquier bala metálica, estas traían una franja rosa que dejaba ser un líquido; las balas atravesaron el cuerpo de todos los chicos que se encontraban en la cafetería, para la suerte de la chica esta junto con sus amigos estaban debajo de la mesa, ninguna bala había caído en ninguno de ellos, estaban sanos.

Zac: ¡PERO QUE COÑO!-

Alex:-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!-

Sarah:- No lo sé, pero miren-

La chica rubia señalaba temblorosamente a los cuerpos sin vidas de sus compañeros.

Los tres chicos no lo podían creer, cada cuerpo primeramente padecía un lapso corto de epilepsia, segundo sus ojos se ponían blancos cual papel y su piel estaba gris. Los cuerpos dejaron de moverse y uno de ellos, de una estudiante se paró, estaba cara a cara con los tres chicos.

El cuerpo solo se limitó a quedarse parado, Alex retrocedió a Sarah y a Zac; de pronto el cadáver se lanzó contra ellos, por desgracia callo encima de Alex, este trato de zafarse y le dio un puñetazo junto con una patada.

Zac:-¡Wow!, tiens que enseñarme eso-

Alex:-No hay tiempo… ¡mira!-

El pelirrojo volteo y todos los cadáveres se venían encontra de ellos, los chicos rápidamente salieron al pasillo, corrieron con todas sus ganas hacia a algún lugar donde esconderse, los tres desesperadamente corrian sin parar; mientras los cadáveres estaban destras de ellos.

Sarah:-¡Qué coño!, Alex… ¿Qué hacemos?-

Alex:-Seguir corriendo-

Zac:-¿No hay un mejor plan?-

Alex:-Vamos a la terraza de la escuela, podemos subir por la escaleras, no está lejos de aquí solo doblamos a la izquierda y ahí están, subimos y cerramos la puerta, ¿entendido?-

Ya llego la hora, ese bastardo ya puso su plan en marcha-

Sus amigos asintieron e hicieron lo que su amigo les indico, en su camino esquivaban y golpeaban cadáveres, por fin llegaron a las escaleras y las subieron como rayo.

Alex apresuro a sus amigos y cerró la puerta, les indico que trajeran algo para atrabancar la puerta y encontraron una pieza de metal, la colocaron y aterrados observaron como la puerta seguía siendo empujada por aquellos muertos.

Sarah se fue a arrinconar e una esquina del desván que se encontrba ahí, estaba aterrada por lo que habia viisto, todo fue repentino, todo fue repentino.

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, estaba temblando algo que jamás había sentido, por otro lado Zac se encontraba perplejo de lo que había visto, estuvo a punto de morir, sus amigos estuvieron a punto de morir.

Alex seguía agitado por la carrera por su vida, observo a su alrededor: vio a la ciudad incendiada y llena de gente sufriendo, alguna ya muerta, otra convirtiéndose en uno de esos monstruos, vio a sus amigos; jamás lo había visto tan asustados, fue hacia Sarah se sentó junto a ella.

Sarah:-Alex, ¿Qué eran esos?, ¿acaso… acaso eran zombies?-

Alex.-Eso es lo que parece-

Sarah:-¡Porque paso esto, porque les hicieron eso¡ no es justo… ¡mira a toda esa gente sufriendo!, ¡¿Quién es capaz de hacer esto?!, ¿¡quién es tan cruel de hacer esto?!- dijo y rompió en llanto, el chico solo se limito a abrazarla, el pelirrojo vio eso y se acerco a ellos, el también empezó a llorar y abrazo a sus amigos.

Ahí estaban los tres, en esa terraza, juntos, aterrados por vivir una vida asi, viendo como la ciudad entraba en cuarentena, viendo como evacuaban a toda la gente, la ciudad se llenaba cada vez mas de caos y pánico, llena de sufrimiento y sangre.

Pero eso era solo el principio.

Pero eso era solo lo que paso hace un año…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: recuerdos y algo más**

Ya han pasado tres años de lo sucedido, ¿Por qué aun las memorias siguen presentes?

Sarah se encontraba mirando la ventana de la torreta, estaba a la espera de su destino, ya que era su primera misión no quería dar motivos de inseguridad para ello trataba de perderse en su mente, mentalizarse era todo lo que necesitaba, ya estaba lista; llevaba su equipo listo: su ropa de combate que consistía en un short, una blusa y su chaleco negro, su arma una simple pistola y algo más que creo en el día del ataque. En su mente encontró un vago y presente recuerdo: aun recordaba cuando entro en el cuartel…

Los tres chicos seguían sentados en aquella azotea de la escuela, ya habían pasado más de 5 horas y la puerta seguía en movimiento por los golpes de los cadáveres. Sarah estaba recargada en la pared, a su lado estaba Alex y luego Zac, el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la orilla de la azotea.

El chico pudo ver como los zombies iban de un lado a otro, giro la mirada a otra dirección y vio como un grupo de ellos devoraban a unas personas, esto lo perturbo y decidió no ver más, decidió ir con Alex.

Zac:-Ya han pasado cinco horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar a ''tus amigos'', Alex?-

Alex:-Deben estar retardados, sabes no es cualquier desastre es el peor de todos, el sacado de una película, eso es todo-

Zac:-Mas les vale, ¡tu lo prometiste!- dijo y lo tomo del cuello

La chica rubia se levanto del suelo.

Sarah:- ¡Dejalo!, no es momento de pelear, ya no se que pensar, aun nose si seguir con mis esperanzas, no se nada de mi familia, y a veces pienso lo peor pero otra parte de mi me dice que siga adelante… con ustedes- callo y bajo su cabeza y abrazo a sus amigos.

Zac dejo libre el cuello de su amigo, ambos sabían que Sarah tenía la razón, igualmente estaban preocupados, no era cualquier cosa, solo algo sacado de un película que se volvió realidad.

En eso un ruido de helicóptero los exalto, las aspas deli mismo se acercaban a toda velocidad, en el helicóptero se podía apreciar un símbolo color rojo en forma de estrella, alrededor a ambos costados estaban unas alas y unos triángulos los rodeaban. Cuando menos lo esperaban el transporte aéreo estaba encima de ellos.

Alex:-¡Vaya, cuanto tardaron!-

Comandante Ross:-Debería estar agradecido sargento Aldrcich, usted nos debe la vida-

Sonrió.

Sarah pudo apreciar aquella mujer extraña, era realmente atractiva, sus ojos azules aún más que los del chico, su pelo rubio, delgada y se imaginaba que era alta. Llevaba puesto un saco negro con una corbata roja por dentro, falda negra que le llegaba antes de la rodilla color azul marino, medias y tacones del mismo color que el saco.

Esta dejo caer una escalera y los tres amigos subieron.

Sarah:-¡¿Qué significa todo esto,?!, más vale que me des una buena explicación de todo esto- decía mientras subía la escalera.

Zac:-Tiene razón, ¡más vale que hables sargento Aldrich!-dijo en tono de burla

Alex:-Ustedes solo sigan subiendo… y ¡no me llamas así!-

Al final Alex ayudo a sus amigos a subir al helicóptero, se sacudían un poco el polvo y se sentaron, quedaron enfrente de la mujer.

C. Ross:-Bienvenidos a bordo al helicóptero HPX423 del distrito 23 de nuestro cuartel general, soy la Comandante Ross y desde ahora estarán bajo mis órdenes, espero y les agrade su estancia.

Los dos chicos miraron a su amigo.

Sarah:-¿Qué quiere decir esto, Alex?-

C, Ross:-Si sargento, dígales la verdad-

Zac:-Toda la verdad-

Alex:-La verdad es… formo parte de la organización privada y fundada por el estado llamada ANDMS, su nombre Anti-Desastres Mundiales Secretos, somos encargados de prevenir e informar cuanto desastre se pretenda presentar en la ciudad o si es posible en el mundo, eso sí de forma discreta por eso las siglas de ''secreto''-

Zac:-¿Cuántos años llevas metido en eso?-

Alex:-Desde que mi madre fue elegida en una entrevista, la llevaron al cuarte, le hicieron firmar un documento donde jamás hablaría acerca de la existencia de este, acepto y trabajo ahí toda su vida, pero el contrato que firmo decía que el puesto de la persona seguiría a sus primogénitos, y fue ahí cuando nací, automáticamente fui electo para el trabajo-

Sarah:-Entiendo todo, pero… todo este tiempo nos ¡has mentido!, ¿por eso cancelabas nuestras salida?,¿ por eso algunas veces reprobabas los exámenes?, ¿por eso una vez te encontré medio-muerto en tu casa?-

Alex:-¡No estaba muerto!, solo fue un accidente en uno de mis entrenamientos-

Sarah:-¡Estabas en el hospital!, ¡te perforaron el brazo con una bala!, ¿¡Cómo crees que no nos vamos a preocupar por ti?!-

:-Ya se armó-

Zac:-wowowow… espera… ¿Cómo fue que te metiste una bala en tu cuerpo?-

Alex:- Y que lo diga señorita; bueno, bueno solo tranquilízate eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión-

C. Ross.-Lo importante es que ustedes dos formaran parte de nuestro nuevo comité, serán entrenados para matar, planificar armamento e incluso lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ustedes son una esperanza más, una esperanza más de vida para la ciudad…

**Una esperanza de vida para la ciudad**

Repitió.

La chica ahora de 20 años despertó de su sueño, ella jamás hubiera pensado en formar parte de esa organización. De pronto la torreta paro, el pelirrojo indicio su al fin llegada a su destino. Bajaron del auto y pudieron observar un mundo completamente diferente, las calles estaban totalmente desérticas, los edificios con grandes ventilas de polvo y fauna que nuevamente reinaba en la tierra, observaron más afondo: percibían actividad extraña.

La chica rubia les indico sus posiciones y esperaron lo peor, una horda de corredores se dirigían hacia ellos. Rápidamente abrieron fuego, el sonido de sus cañones se distinguía a todo esplendor, se dieron cuenta que era correr o morir y decidieron separarse: una mala idea. Los chicos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, Zac hacia el sur, Alex hacia el norte y Sarah se dirigía hacia unos de los edificios, corrió lo más que pudo y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba dentro del lugar.

Trato de calmarse, sabía que no debía apanicarse sino su vida sería devorada, cargo una vez el arma y corrió hacia otra dirección pero antes de parpadear un corredor la tomo del brazo, la chica aterrada saco su navaja y la incrusto en el cráneo del cadáver, este cayó al suelo.

Asustada, se tiro al suelo, vio aquella escena, parecía una parte de alguna película, aun su cerebro no preocesaba lo ocurrido, pero algo si sabia debía ver a los chicos. Se levanto y tomo su navaja la limpio y vio algo pasar, una sombra encima de ella se postro, la chica vio aquello y decidió seguirlo, estaba preparada para su próximo encuentro.

La sombra corría al parecer se percató de su presencia por lo cual corrió aún más rápido, saltaba edificios como si fuera un ninja, la chica le sorprendió aquella agilidad.

Sarah:No te me vas a escapar

Pero se percató de algo más: más corredores estaban tras ella.

Sarah vio esto.

Sarah:- es ahora o nunca Sarah, corre aún más rápido alcanza a esa sombra y mátala-

Dijo y corrió lo más que pudo.


End file.
